


To and Fro

by NeitherNora



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Maul definitely taught her Teräs Käsi right?, Probably some kind of PROXY droid, Teräs Käsi, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitherNora/pseuds/NeitherNora
Summary: Qi'ra practices Teräs Käsi.





	To and Fro

The only sounds in the darkness were her own breathing, and the low hum of a hologram. Her hair was down and sweat stung her eyes, but without the lights she had little use for sight. Her breath was heavy, but even. She could feel the tingle of holographic sensors monitoring her body placement down to the millimeter.

"Wampa!"

The shout was nearly a growl, barely more human than the creature it described. She shifted her stance, then let out a tightly contained series of blows. She could not see the holographic targets--this test was not of her aim, but of her form. She finished her kata and sank into a ready position, listening and waiting.

"Nexu!"

The snarl was closer this time, and angrier. She drew back, adopting a stance more suited to evasion and reversal. Footsteps rushed at her, and she set her body into the motion of the form, easily redirecting and throwing her attacker, blinded as she was by sweat and shadow. He landed on his feet, a dull double-clang of artificial legs.

"Gundark!"

She brought herself into the stance without a thought. It brought her low, ready to leap at her foe-

Her mind blossomed in pain, and she felt fire in every nerve. She stifled a gasp and dropped to one knee. The knowledge that the pain was false, was an illusion from the Force, did little to help her. She grit her teeth.

"You remain open."

The voice was calmer now, but obviously displeased.

"Close your mind. Find your focus. Shut me out."

The pain flared, a fist around her every vein. She almost began to panic, the dim instincts in the back of her mind reaching out to take control. She needed an anchor, something to hold onto. Something for him to...

Golden dice, chained at the corners. Dangling from a hand in a crowded room. All save the hand is blurry. The dice swing, to and fro.

To...

Fro...

There is a rhythm in a moment, stolen from her memory. Her hand tightens, grasping that chain.

She stands. Sways, to and fro. But stands.

"Good..."

She opens her eyes. The room is lit with flashing blue, but she pays it no mind. She is empty now.

Anchored.

When the lightsaber comes, she knows how he will swing. She remembers him, his style. She dodges it, draws her blade, and strikes. It sinks into the back of his neck, right in the power cell, and he falls.

Maul watches from the sidelines. His face is stern when the lights come up, but he nods. When he smiles, he shows his teeth.


End file.
